The present invention relates generally to computer furniture, in particular, to a motorized, height-adjustable desktop or a motorized standing desk converter.
As the computer has become a centerpiece of work and other daily activities, there has become a need for height-adjustable computer furniture, in particular, a furniture system that allow for a user to go from a sitting position in front of a computer to a standing position in front of a computer with ease. It has been shown that sitting for long periods of time can be harmful to one's heath. As such, these systems allow for a user to continue to use a computer while changing his/her position from standing from sitting, alleviating back pain commonly attributed to sitting for long periods, for example.
In order to convert computer furniture from a position in which a user is sitting to a position in which a user is standing, various lift mechanisms have been used. One example is a manual, spring-assisted lift mechanism. However, such a manual mechanism requires a user to lift the portion of the desktop, a desktop which often has heavy computer equipment thereon. General examples of older systems include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,079 and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0203865.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved, height-adjustable desktop system that allows a user to achieve a desired desktop height without manual adjustment.